Dancing On Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by LovelySeiko
Summary: A young dancer named Ariana meets Peter Pan while he's on the look for Jane, his past true love. Emotions grow as Peter falls for Ariana. But feelings start to change when Hook/Jealousy get in the way of it all. First time writer! Read please! ω Few things- Peter and Ariana are 16, Hook is 19, and Lost Boys are 13/14.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the corner watching the dancers in the room twirl, turn, and leap into the air all so gracefully. I observed every single one of them land on the ground yet look like they were floating on air at the same time. Gosh I wanted to be one of them; to wear their hair bows and costumes, to practice with a professional... Wait scratch that. Any professional except...SMACK! I was awoken from my daydream by a cleaning rag thrown by the infamous Gigi.

"ARIANAAAAAAA!" Gigi hollered so that the whole building would hear her. She always had to be center of attention and she liked it that way. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Gigi?" I answered back already annoyed. Gigi is the most agitating person I've ever had to deal with on a day to day basis in my life! Just looking at her overly botoxed face makes me want to hurl. But regardless she owns this studio and it's not like the orphanage gives me any money.

"Ariana you are at work! I don't pay you to stand around looking at my dancers! I pay you to work now go make yourself good for at least one thing and get a mop!" Gigi reprimanded. I could hear all the dancers in the back round snickering. I hated them all.

"Of course Gigi whatever you say!" I responded with the cheesiest fakest smile. Now don't get me wrong usually I would have countered with a witty comeback but I was in no mood and I needed the money.

Gigi smiled a nasty twisted smile. "That's what I like to hear. Who knows maybe I'm wearing off on you!" And with that she left.

I could have sworn I felt a baby barf in the back of my throat as those words came out her mouth. Nevertheless I proceed out the room and down the half lit hallway. Once at the janitor's closet I yanked out the broom accidentally spilling the bucket of cold dirty water on my only pair of shoes.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed in my head. I quickly cleaned up the mess of brown spilled water and took off my now soaking wet shoes. _Might as well walk bare foot, not like it's any different then when I used to live on the street._ I paused. _Why would I just say that…? Maybe in a way Gigi is getting to me. _I shook at that thought while placing the bucket under the water fountain faucet.

Before I knew it the class was over and the dancers were walking out giggles and loud chattering following them. The giggles carried on until they all came to a haunting stop in front of me. I looked up.

"Can I help you with something...?" I asked awkwardly, obviously intimidated. All the sparkly Tutu wearing girls looked around at each other and then at me. Each on had a smile on their face. Creepy.

"The girls and I were all wondering if you would like to join us while we go get something to eat!" The blue Tutu wearing girl a.k.a Gia Gigi's daughter asked sounding perky as usual.

I stopped in thought. As much as I didn't trust these girls and absolutely hated them I was actually kinda excited. I mean was I actually becoming normal? Was I actually gonna make real friends? I stood up from my hunched over position by the water fountain and leaned on my broom in hopes of looking cool.

"Um… Yeah sure I mean I would love t-" Gia cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "Because this restaurant doesn't have janitors and we're gonna need someone to clean up after us." The rest of the dancers laughed harder and louder then I ever heard them laugh before.

That was it I couldn't handle it anymore the tears wear streaming down my face uncontrollably now. Not because of them but because of my life, everything was horrible and I couldn't escape. I pushed Gia out of my way and ran toward the dance room. Before I could make my escape from the nasty girls I ran into Gigi.

"Awh oh honey" Gigi expressed with a pity full look on her face. I hated Gigi but I needed a hug and I didn't care who from. As I started to lift up my arms and go for one Gigi quickly backed up.

"You forgot to clean the dance mirrors so you're going to have to stay after for a while. Oh and DON'T forgot to lock up." And with that Gigi left again… They all did...

Humiliated and I stormed into the dance room and slammed the door behind me. Gigi's mouth chastising me wasn't an issue since they had already piled into the small taxi cab. I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes we're red and so puffy they looked swollen. Frustrated at myself I kicked the mirror. _Why does everyone hate me?_

With tears still rolling down my face I looked towards the wall. The stereo was just sitting there practically calling my name. _Yeah, just one dance that's all I need._I power-walked to the stereo and turned on a Latin/Ballet mix.

As soon as the music started everything in the earth no longer mattered. It was just me and mirror Ariana. As I step-plied-step-step-jump-leaped so did she. For the first time in a long time I felt in control.

A few minutes later I wasn't exactly sure on how I ended up in the balcony but I did. I didn't mind though the cool air felt good as I danced my pain under the stars.

**Well there you have it the first chapter of my new and first fanfiction. Remember i am a new author so... It will get better over time! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

Tink and I soared the sky care free. Flipping and cart wheeling through the clouds as we pleased. I loved being young but i had to remember we're here for a reason. we flew by a couple of house and searched through the windows. Darn. No luck. You see me and Tink weren't just visiting London again for know reason we we're on a mission. A mission to find my one and only love, Jane. Maybe if i could find her... Just maybe...

Just then Tink motioned for me to fly over. "What is it Tink did you find her?" I asked anxious for her answer.

Tink roughly shook her head no but pointed towards the street full of houses and buildings. I smiled at Tink. "More houses huh? This could be it..." Tink nodded and smiled back. We flew to each and every window on the street.

No. No not there. Not here either. We had visited every street in London and still no sign of Jane. Giving up I hung my head in disappointment resting on the top of a dirty rooftop. We needed Jane... We just needed her...

Tinkerbell flew under my tilted head and gave me a smile reassuring me. "Thanks Tink. Maybe not today. Huh? Well find her one day!" Tinkerbell nudged me from behind in attempt to push me up. "Come on Tink lets go home!"

We flew through the city one more time. I knew we could have just flown to the big star in the sky but I just needed to be fully sure.

"Well Tink I guess we're do-" I stopped. What was that? "Did you hear that Tink?"

Tink floated there with a confused look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no.

There it goes again. Music. Pretty music...

I quickly flew towards the sound ignoring the annoyed looks Tink was giving me. I had to see where it was coming from. Flying through buildings making myself remain unseen by people my ears could here the music get louder and louder. Finally I came across a building with a huge wide open window with no furniture inside just a wood floor and mirrors. As Tink caught up with me we went closer to the building and looked around. Peeking between the bars of the balcony rail I saw her. There before me was a girl.

She seemed to be moving her body in a weird but pretty way. I've never seen anything like it. "Whatdoya think she's doing Tink? It looks like dancing..." Tinkerbell looked like she agreed. "Humph" I scratched my head. "Never seen dancing like that before. Or a girl like that before." I said with a grin forming on my face. She didn't look like Jane at all. Her skin wasn't like Jane it was like a really light brown. Tan maybe? Her hair wasn't like Jane's either it was long and black that moved with her while she danced. Oh and the rest of her...

"Whoa." I whispered to myself. Apparently Tink heard me. She quickly pulled a piece of my hair as if to tell me its time to go. I tried to shoo her away with my hand but that only made her mad. Tink stood in front of me blocking my view. Gosh I didn't even notice she was so red.

"Sorry Tink I just need to know who she is." I explained while giving Tinkerbell puppy eyes but she shot me a look as if to say "What about Jane? The one you love? The one you've spent years crying over?"

"You're right Tink. You're right. I'll go." Tink turned normal color and gave me a nod of approval and motioned for me to come on.

"I'll go after I find out her name!" I smirked then headed toward the girl who was now on the balcony floor crying. I wonder what's wrong with her. Better find out! With Tink now behind still a little mad, I floated toward her. Gee... why was I so nervous? She's just a girl like Jane, maybe a little better... But still like Jane. With enough courage built up I began to ask her name.

"Excuse me miss?"...

Ariana's POV

I heard somebody trying to get my attention. What the heck? Who is here at this time at night and didn't they see the giant closed sign? With an annoyed face I looked up from the ground. "Sorry but this dance stu-" There he was a boy about my age floating above me. He was... FLYING?

"Ahh! W-who aree you..." I could barely get the words out. This guy was... FLYING. How it's that even possible? He took a step toward me. I stayed on the floor still with terrified look on my face.

"Well..Uh... That's actually what I have come to ask you but I'm Peter Pan and this is Tinkerbell my fairy." He replied bowing like a gentleman. The fairy flew toward me looking at my face in curiosity, I wanted to smack her away but she was just so enchanting.

The exact words I was thinking came out my mouth. "But there's no such thing as fair-" Peter suddenly lounged toward me knocking me fully down on the floor covering my mouth. My head thudded against the balcony pavement.

"Owww!" I managed to let out though his hands that were tightly pressed against my mouth.

"Don't ever EVER say those words again! Every time you do a fairy somewhere dies." Still looking shocked off of what just happened I nodded my head in compliance. He took his hand off my mouth but remained on top of me observing me. I looked around confused.

"Can you please get off me... maybe? Please? I asked with a sweet yet sarcastic smile on my face. "Oh..OH yeah sure..." He smiled back blushing as we both got up. Tinkerbell did NOT look amused. She quickly darted toward me and pulled my hair with all her might.

"Ahhh get her away from me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But it was no use Tinkerbell had ripped out a big chuck of my hair. I felt to see if there were bald spots. _Phew none_. I looked up at Peter who was just floating there laughing at the whole situation. Was he serious? He was just like the others. I'm so freakin over this. I walked right up to him and pointed my finger in his face.

"Look if you just came to laugh at me you can go back to... Erm... Wherever you came from!" I stretched my arm outward not knowing where I was pointing to. With that I turned to face the studio doors behind me. I realized what I had just said was lame but it seemed to get to him.

"No! No! I mean... I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." He apologized almost immediately. I looked back at him. Wow that was the first time in a long time I actually heard someone apologize. The sound was so sweet and sincere.

"It's ok my hair grows back pretty fast I guess..." I explained to him awkwardly. _Really Ariana as if he cares how fast your hair grows!_

"I sure do hope so because yours sure is beautiful." He replied coming face to face with me. Oh Wow. Now I'm blushing. He looked into my eyes as if trying to read me or something. I turned away shyly I mean he was kind of cute after all. I'd never seen eyes so green before. Also his hair was reddish brown and so perfectly swept to the side. I swear I could melt in front of him at any second.

"Ariana. That's my name. Ariana." I answered really late but sweetly with a big smile on my face.

"Arianaa." He repeated but slower almost like a whisper. He to had a smile on his face but that changed as soon as Tinkerbell flew in between the both of us. She snapped her tiny fingers in Peter's face bringing us both back down to Earth.

"Alright Tink hold up a minute will ya?" He snapped. Peter looked back at me. "Ariana, why were you crying?" The smile on my face dropped.

_OH. MY. GOSH. He saw me?_ Utterly embarrassed I quickly looked down. Peter obviously saw my sadness. He took my chin and softly lifted it up. I looked into his eyes once again. I trusted him. I don't know why but I truly did. I took a deep but quiet breath.

"Peter, I want out of my life. Nothing's right. Nothing's ever right." I said semi relieved to get that off my chest. Peter stared at me as if confused.

"You mean... like... die?" He asked.

"Well no not qu-" I tried to explain but Peter cut me off before I could.

"Because to die would be an awfully big adventure..." He took my hand. "..But one to be had after you've lived." I stared down at his hand and smiled thinking of what he had just said.

"You're right." I agreed. "But how? I'm stuck here with no money or anything. I just wish I could... Escape you know?" I told him remembering that he's still a stranger and I was feeling way to comfortable.

"There is! Neverland! Tink help her out a bit!" He commanded loudly and excited. The fairy that had obviously grown bored of our conversion was now sitting on the floor with her head resting in her hands. She flew up to Peter and gave him a dirty look before approaching me. BAM the evil fairy hit me with a big ball of golden dust.

"Where's Neverland and what's this?" I asked in mid-sneeze.

"Fairy dust." He said ignoring my first question while examining me. "Well looks like you're ready! Remember happy thoughts only. Ready?"

"No... You seem excited why is that?" I asked nervously.

Peter chuckled freely. "First time flyers are always the funniest. They fall the most!"

Before I had a chance to respond to his comment or even refused leaving we ascended off the balcony and towards the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana POV

We arrived at a beautiful warm island. It was the most perfect setting I'd ever seen sandy beaches with emerald-blue water and palm trees under tranquil bright skies. The view from where Peter was flying was gorgeous and just as i was taking it all in he let go of my hand. Suddenly i went shooting down a dark hole filled with leaves that hit my face as i slid down.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Damn Ariana stop screaming.." He said amused yet annoyed at my pure terror.

Caring less about what Peter just said i continued to scream hands covering my face until i landed on something soft and furry. When i determined i was safe i peaked through my hands. I was sitting on a bear skin blanket.

Taking a look around I noticed the big open living room I was now sitting in. Wow its even bigger than the studio..  
"Taking it in?.." I turned to see Peter looking at me. " Its..amazing" I sighed.

"Come on I'll show you everybody!" Peter took my hand as he started towards the other room. " No.. Peter wait. " He turned to me confused almost hurt that I rejected him. " This is all too .. weird " " What's "weird" about it? " Peter said tone stiffening. I looked down and realized what I said could be taken as an insult. " No! Its just.. NEVERLAND? For years I thought this place was just some.. idk book? Now you're here. You're real.." I said emphasizing the last word.

Peter thought about this for a minute leaning on a chair and biting his lip. " You know you're really different then anyone I've ever brought here before." I brought my eyes down shifting my weight from each foot. " But you're right. I am here. I am real." He warmly grinned and pushed a strand of hair from my face. " and I'll take you home right now if you don't feel like somewhere, somehow we were suppose to meet."

Damn. I couldn't lie I did. This moment was meant to happen and I could ether go back to London in the shadows of mops and Windex forever or have an adventure. Beside what have I got to lose? I smiled at Peter who was waiting for a responds " Ok. where's everybody at?"

We entered the next room which appeared to be a dining room. It was also huge..and beautiful. It had wooden tables set up everywhere. Vines hung down from the ceiling and leaves on the walls coming from a tree in back of the room. The room smelt so good that my stomach started to growl. Peter chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?" he asked. "Very!" I replied almost instantly.

This..was new?.. I looked towards Peter who seemed pretty happy to be at home. "Boys at ease!" Peter Shouted scaring me half to death. Obeying Peter's command the boys all lined up in their ranks "Ariana this is.. everybody. This is the underground and my home." He stated proudly. I wave and say hi to all of them and there sure is a a lot of them. 30? No. 50? "Peter how many are there?" I ask giving up on my calculations.

" There's 46 of us." A boy average height, no older then about fourteen." stated walking up to me. He didn't seem real happy about me being here more concerned really. "This is slightly second in command of course" Peter explained. I waited for a hi or a head nod or something but all I got was a glace and then he went right back to Peter. "We manged to catch the fish we needed no signs of pirates." " we haven't seen them for days.." " think they're planning something?"

Slightly looked at me as I looked extremely interested in their conversation. I didn't mean to be nosy but pirates? The image of captain hook send a shiver down my spine. " Dinner's over there. " Slightly said with a obvious attitude. Peter shot him a look. " Oh we'll ok. Nice meeting you I guess.." I made my way to the dinner table or at least one of them and took a seat next to Peter's head chair. And that's when chaos ensued..

* * *

Peter POV

"Peter can i speak to you? You know.. over there?" Slightly asked me pointing towards the other room.

A little hesitant I slowly nodded my head and sighed. "Sure Slight." I could tell where this was going already. Slightly took a fast lead of the way as we went towards the front room.

He put a serious face on. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Bringing her here and all?" We both took a look at Ariana who was surprisingly already getting along and laughing with the boys. I tried to hide my smile but i couldn't. There's just something about her.. Apparently i was was staring for to long again because Slightly gave me a hard jab to my arm.

"Dude snap out of it! I just don't want you to go through what you went thru with-" He stopped short then looked down. A few seconds later he continued. "Look she's just not a good thing right now. We haven't seen the pirates for weeks. What if she's in danger?"

Here we go. I didn't need another lecture right now..Especially for him. I calmly took a deep breath and cut him of while he was still talking. "Look, Ariana is just a friend that i brought to Neverland. No different than you or any other person here. So any "Jane" business isn't going to happen." I looked at Ariana. "That's for sure ." My eyes went back to Slightly. " and about the pirates .. I don't know what they're planning but I'll make sure she stays safe."

Slightly took a deep breath hearing the certainty in my voice he nodded his head. "Ok." He said. I was almost positive he had to be cussing me out a thousand ways in his head. I gave him a playful jab. He smiled a big smile and retaliated with a harder one as we walked back.

* * *

Ariana POV

"Where are you from?"  
"London."  
"Is it really big there?"  
"We'll yeah.. I wouldn't really know I haven't been ev-.."  
"Why is your hair so long? When did you get here? What's your bra size?"

The room got a big laugh out of that last one. But really I couldn't help but laugh too. I swear it had been going on like this for five minutes straight. Peter flew over and sat in his chair. " Come on who missed me? " he said jokingly. I pretended to look around like he wasn't talking to me. " Oh! You were talking about me? " Peter laughed " Very funny. "

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked nonchalant while digging into my fish. " Uh.. um . Nothing just official stuff. You wouldn't really care if I told you." he said while shooing is hand. The way he said that made me nervous especially since I left while they were talking about pirates. I would have questioned him more but it seemed MY interview wasn't over.

" You single? " One of the older boys asked in a flirty way. His friends around him laughed as I replied yes.

"How old are you? " A boy who I couldn't see shouted from another table.

"Sixteen!" I searched but had no luck finding him.

Peter seemed to enjoy the boys interest in me but I was exhausted. He could tell on my face I was ready to cease the interview. " Ok boys one more question."

I mouthed to Peter. "Thank you!"

The lost boys thought about a question to ask that was good enough. Finally the littlest boy sitting right next to me spoke up. " Are you gonna be our new mama? "

Silence. The only sound I could here was the dropping of eating utensils. I looked at each one of the boys every one waiting for my answer. Even Slightly. What could I say? _No.. you're still stuck with no mom. So sorry._ No. I couldn't do that to them especially since I've already been hurt by it so many times before myself. "Um.."

Luckily Peter jumped in to help me out. "Ariana's just a.. friend. She's not our mother but she's still very close to me." Peter leaned to the little one next to me. " but don't worry little bro it won't be long." My heart melted. I barely even know these boys but the bond between me and them grew instantly. I could tell by they looked at me almost.. hopeful maybe? They felt it too.

" Alright guys who's ready to go see some Indians!?" Peter announced and the silence was broken by everyone cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Another chapter. I have to say thanks to every one that's been with me since LAST YEAR..wow! and the new ones that read past the first chapter. And.. what can i say? I'm back lovelies! ;***

Ariana POV

Indians weren't exactly the people I want to see right now. Meeting people had never been my strong point but regardless Peter promised to be by my side at all times. I looked to Peter who was walking right next to me. I slowly started to grin to myself because I noticed how handsome he looked at the moment.

BANG! BANG! The sound of beating drums rushed through my ears making me jumped. I took Peter's hand in an instant and held it tight. "Aha. Scary cat." Peter whispered in ear with a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth. "Mhm. Ok. Shut up." I retaliated as a joke weakly. Just as I did a big red man appeared from a tent along with a pack of tough looking Indians along side him.

Peter released my hand and bowed down. "Big chief me and the lost boys walk many horse trots to seek your daughter Tigerlily." The old chief seemed very used to Peter and the boys visiting and didn't mind them much. However, he kept looking me up and down as if he felt i might be i threat.

"How Flying Eagle! You and your men can stay but the girl?" Big chief asked leaving me to feel slightly excluded.

"Only a friend in need of new clothes." Peter stated while motioning for me to bow. I did as he asked.

"Very well she may stay." He walked right in front of my face and all i could see was his feet. "But any treason she will be burned at the stake." I gulped my spit nervously. Hard.

"Don't worry chiefs always like that over his daughter. She's a his only.." Peter said a few minutes after we got up and started walking again. Peter and I went towards a really huge tent. "Princess Tigerlily?.. Where are you?" Peter asked peeking through.

I had to admit I was pretty excited to be meeting real Indian princess. I looked down and tried to do my best at fixing the ratty mess of an outfit I was wearing. Sweats and a tank top. Wow Ariana. Just as i was in the mist of doing so I heard squealing loud laughter. Looking away from what i was doing i saw Peter and Tigerlily chest to chest intertwined in a hug. She's all over him. Not that i cared or anything.. its just a hug. I repeat that over and over in my head.

Peter looked up from the hug and back at me. "Oh Ariana!" he gestured his arm toward me. Oh Ariana? He forgot me that fast? "Tigerlily this is Ariana. Ariana this is Tigerlily."

"Nice to meet you Tigerlily" I said waving and forcing a smile on my face.

"Call me Lily, I hate the name Tigerlily." I decided right then and there to always refer to her as Tigerlily. I nonchalantly looked her up and down. Tigerlily was absolutely beautiful. She was short yet slender, long silky black hair tied in two braids, red skin, Native American style dress with red and pink stripes and big brown eyes.

I looked up at Peter._ Good thing we're just friends._ I thought to myself.

After about a minute of awkward silence and weird looks Peter finally spoke. "So..um..Lily! Ariana really needs some new clothes." Really.. Peter you couldn't of put that any other way?

"Yeah. I can see that!" Tigerlily laughed looking at my dirty outfit. I rolled my eyes to the stars. _Yeah well you try keeping an outfit clean with 46 lost boy coming at you!_ Ugh I thought I had gotten away from these kind of girls by coming here. I mean who does miss princess think she is?!

Peter started laughing and chimed in. "Yeah i know right! i can't e-" I shot him the most dirtiest look i could create.

"Ahem. Never mind.."

Tigerlily looked at Peter with a weird face. "Damn Peter's getting soft on me? And for her? Never would of guessed you'd find another one. Or perhaps the one?" she asked him. Peter had a slightly guilty expression on his face. I would of asked him what was wrong but "Princess" kept talking. "Especially after.." Finally noticing Peter's face, Tigerlily dropped her sentence. She smirked an unfriendly smirk in my direction. "Peter stay out here. And.. Adriana?"

"Ariana." I quickly corrected.

Tigerlily squinted her eyes. "Come with me." She commanded and I reluctantly followed.

A while later I came out wearing a really short off the shoulder Indian dress with blue feathers running down her chest. Also new moccasins to match. "Tigerlily this is really pretty and all but do you have anything longer maybe?"

"Well.. Maybe i ha-" She started but Peter rapidly cut her off. I looked at him with an confused face.

"Nope she doesn't! Not a thing left." He said smiling way too big. I could feel my cheeks getting hot." Come on Ariana. Oh and thanks Lily." Peter shouted as we were already halfway to the bonfire.

"I'm sorry about Lily. I noticed how she was talking to you. She's going through a tough time though. Her dad? The giant old guy that threaten to kill you?"

"Yeah. I remember."

" He tries not show it but he's really.. Sick. " he stated a bit melancholy. I furrowed my brow. "Oh." Was the only way I could respond.

* * *

Only a few minutes after i got my new outfit everyone already seemed to be have a great time. The boys all playing games with the Indians or learning how to carve wood, even smoking on pipes which i had to admit, bothered me a little bit. Peter and I were sitting by the fire listening to the old tale of the tribe.

"After great chief conquered the massive bull he got his name Standing Bull." An elder told waving her arms toward the sky for effect. The tribe oohed and ahhed in amazement. "That's beautiful." I whispered feeling the warm fire just taking in everything.

Peter looked at me and I giggled awkwardly not quite knowing what to do. "So what's your story?" he asked. I was caught off guard and my face showed it. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to to avoid my question. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Ari. You know." I took a deep breath. This is going to be long.

" Little girl. Found in the street." I started. I could already tell Peter was interested. I continued. " Nobody knew who she was or where she came from. Or.." I sighed "What to do with her." I started to question whether or not I should just stop this right now. Why would he care? He doesn't even know me. I looked at Peter and he smiled a reassuring smile like the one when we first meet.

"Oh come on you're not just gonna leave me hanging! Why'd you stop?" I quickly smiled and feeling decided to finished.

" Police can't just let children walk around London by themselves so she spent all her life jumping from foster home to foster home. All bad. The girl now fifteen ran away and found a dance studio where she spent everyday doing the one thing she loved. Dancing." I look into the fire and grinned very warmly at that last statement. But then I remembered something.. my job. My smile then turned into a pout. Peter noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows. "but then.." he added wanting me to continue.

" But then..." I turned back to him. "She knew she had to support herself and get a job. So she did. At the studio and it turned out to make her life a living hell. The end." I finished with a big sarcastic smile. For a minute we sat in a comfortable silence. All I could hear was the fire sparking as a cool breeze sweep by my face.

" Well to me.. it sounds like you grew up too fast." Peter with a hushed voice leaning in. I stayed still. " Yeah. I guess I did." I said but so quietly in sounded like a whisper. I don't know how we got closer. Whether he moved in or if it was me but it happened. Just as I was contemplating whether to move or not. BOOM. BOOM. I jumped so high i had to laugh at myself and so did Peter.

" Peteeeerrr! Come on and dance with me ! " Tigerlily called from where the noise was coming from. Not knowing whether to be pissed off or thankful with Tigerlily I decided to let it go as Tigerlily and one of the Indians pulled us up to dance.


End file.
